Oh that Lolipop
by yunyunann
Summary: Lolipops and a pretty girl. Mamoru unexpectedly learns something new about himself. Usagi and Mamoru short fluff piece.


**Short one-shot of Mamoru and Usagi. I don't own Sailor Moon, just love the series.**

Mamoru entered the Crown Arcade, desperate for a strong cup of coffee. He was tired from staying up all night working on his research paper. For some reason he just couldn't focus on his studies for the past few nights. He dragged his feet up to the counter and immediately dropped onto the stool; shoulders slumped and head in his hands.

"Hey Mamoru. I gotta say buddy, you look terrible. Have a hell of a night?" Motoki greeted his best friend, taking note of Mamoru's disheveled appearance and the dark circles under his eyes.

"The usual please, Motoki, but extra large. Otherwise I won't have the energy to keep my eyes open any longer."

"What's up with you? Did you pull an all nighter or something? Motoki asked while fixing a large cup of hot black coffee.

"I haven't slept in 2 days Motoki. I've been trying to finish my research paper but the works just won't come together. Sometimes, I even space out and by the time I realize I've lost focus, it's morning!" Mamoru responded.

This was unusual of Mamoru, who was the top of his class and had never had trouble concentrating on his work. Something must be bothering his friend for him to not be able to write a _simple_, as Mamoru would usually retort, research paper.

"Well when you spaz out, what are you thinking about?" Motoki replied.

Mamoru glared at Motoki.

"I don't _spaz out_. I just seem to lose focus." Mamoru grumpily replied, taking the large cup of coffee from Motoki's hands and taking a big gulp of it.

"Fine. When you '_lose focus' _what are you thinking about."

Mamoru hesitated in answering, brows furrowed in concentration, steaming cup of coffee half way to his lips. Suddenly a slight blush appeared on Mamoru's cheeks, as if he was remembering what he was so lost in thought a few hours ago.

"It was nothing, just something that has always been on my mind. Anyways, how are your studies going?" Mamoru hastily said, trying to change the topic, and once again went to work on finishing his coffee.

_Something, or Someone? _ Motoki smirked, as he watched his friend's gaze suddenly sweep over the arcade, as if he was searching for someone. Gone were the tired eyes, replaced with a hard look of concentration.

As Mamoru took another gulp of his coffee, he suddenly choked on his drink. His eyes had finally sought out those unmistakable golden pair of meatballs, perched perfectly on a certain petite girl's head. Tsukino Usagi, or meatball head as Mamoru so loved to tease the girl with, was sitting in the back of the arcade in a booth by herself.

Mamoru was confused at what he was seeing. Usagi, who was usually surrounded with her girl friends, was sitting by herself at the booth. Her back was facing him, so he couldn't see her face. But he could tell the girl was trying to study, given she had a stack of textbooks on the table and she was oddly silent, as if concentrating hard on what she was reading. If it were comic books, Usagi would surely be laughing her head off.

But it wasn't the fact that Usagi was alone or was in fact trying to study that was the cause for concern to Mamoru.

No, it was the attention Usagi was getting from the boys around her in the arcade.

It seemed that all the boys within 10 feet of her were staring, and it appeared that their attention was focused solely on her face.

Curious as to why meatball head was so popular at the moment, and why those boys not only had intent stares but bright red flushed faces, Mamoru started walking towards their direction. You can call it curiosity, but let's face it, he wanted to stop those stares and whatever thoughts were developing in those teenage boys minds.

It wasn't until Mamoru was facing the petite blond headed girl did he understand why all those boys were staring so intently on Usagi's face, on her mouth to be exact. There, sitting in the booth oblivious to those around her, eyes glued to her textbook and ear buds blasting some jpop music, was Usagi sucking on a cherry red lollipop.

A lollipop by itself is an innocent candy item. But being licked and sucked on by a beautiful teenage girl with small, wet pink lips and an angelic face, was an erotic site to behold.

Mamoru himself was mesmerized by the way her tongue wrapped around the spherical candy on a stick, lips enclosing the hard candy and taking a hard suck before tugging the candy out of her mouth, making an audible _smack _afterwards.

Luckily (or not), at that time Usagi noticed a shadow suddenly appearing over her table. Standing a couple of feet away in front of her was Mamoru, staring intently at her with a frown on his face.

Frowning herself, at suddenly being disturbed, Usagi directed a questioning look towards him, lollipop in hand and away from her perfect pink lips.

"What's wrong Chiba-baka? You don't look so good." Usagi inquired.

Mamoru stayed silent, only continued to stare at her.

Usagi shrugged her shoulders. _If he's not going to talk then I'll just get back to studying._

Just as Usagi was turning her attention back to her book, lollipop in hand heading back towards her wet lips, Mamoru's body moved on it's own.

Reaching over the table, he grabbed the candy out of Usagi's hand. Shocked at having her treat taken from her, Usagi looked up, sky blue eyes meeting dark blue ones. Her gaze then drifted down to his face, finding the lollipop that was once in her hand, now being sucked on in his mouth.

As he tongued the candy, his gaze continued to linger on hers for a minute, before he turned and faced the boys who were watching Usagi earlier. He glared at them for a few seconds, before taking the lollipop out of his mouth. Giving them all a satisfied smirk, he put the candy back in his mouth and sauntered back towards his seat at the counter.

"HEY!" Usagi shouted, shocked at what just happened. Her face was flushed red, no doubt because of anger at being robbed of her candy, but embarrassed too because the candy went directly from her mouth and into his, like she gave him an indirect kiss.

Sitting down in his seat, Mamoru pulled out the cherry flavored lollipop from his mouth and admired it in his hand.

Motoki could only laugh in amusement at the scene before him. '_Someone' _has definitely been on his mind_, _and he just couldn't help but comment.

"Looks like you won't be getting any rest tonight either."


End file.
